1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to adhesive coating devices and more particularly to an adhesive coating device having a mechanism for adjusting amount of applied adhesive.
2. Description of Related Art
Adhesive coating devices are well known in the art. However, these conventional adhesive coating devices are not provided with a mechanism for adjusting amount of applied adhesive. Thus, an outer layer having a preset thickness can be formed on a surface of an article using the conventional adhesive coating device. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.